Mr Personality
by trankwility
Summary: He's not exactly Mr. Personality, but he does have his moments. - - CloudxAerith oneshot. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely pairing. ):

(a/n: I swear, this story was supposed to be 1000 words shorter. xD  
Anyways, enjoy!)

**Mr. Personality**

* * *

Aerith sat at her desk, chatting along with her classmates, Yuffie and Tifa. The three girls giggled about as they talked about the things that happened before lunch period had started.

Tifa looked around the classroom, everyone was either sitting together in groups or else messing around at the front of the class, drawing on the chalkboards. Her auburn eyes caught sight of a familiar spiky head walking past the classroom and she looked at Aerith, pointing towards him. "Hey Aerith, isn't that your boyfriend?"

The brunette looked to where Tifa was pointing and smiled, calling him out. "Cloud!" Her grin grew wider as he looked back at her and she waved. In return, the blonde-headed boy curved his lips up into a minuscule smile and barely waved before walking back to his own classroom. Aerith continued to smile even after Cloud was out of sight. Tifa and Yuffie looked at her strangely, waiting for her to say something but when it didn't seem like she would, the younger of the two girls spoke up.

"I don't get it Aerith… Why are you going out with that guy? He's so… so…" Yuffie struggled to think of a word to describe the boy and almost jumped out of her chair when she did. "He's so anti-social! Yeah, that's the word, anti-social." She grinned triumphantly, only to have Tifa roll her eyes at her and Aerith looking rather hurt. The bubbly teen shrank down on her seat and hung her head, apologizing for her bluntness.

Tifa shook her head and looked at the older brunette, "I think what Yuffie means is that, he's not really… outgoing, like you are Aerith. Actually, he's not really similar to you at all." Both the girls looked at Aerith, who in turn pursed her lips as she thought deeply. Tifa looked around the classroom, seeing another familiar face sitting at the back with a bunch of other guys.

"Zack. You and Zack were cute together, why did you break up with him? You guys were perfect for each other!"

Yuffie looked behind her to see Zack joking around with his friends and then turned back around to look at Aerith. She smiled, nodding at Tifa. "Yeah! You guys were _so_ cute! You were both outgoing and nice and liked by everyone! Not like that anti-social Cloud dude!" Tifa widened her eyes, slapping Yuffie on the leg and in turn, the young girl clamped her hand over her mouth and looked down in shame. "Sorry, again..." Tifa shook her head, looking at Aerith apologetically.

Aerith shook off her friend's feelings and smiled understandingly. True, she was a little hurt, but she didn't take it seriously. She cleared her desk of her lunch and leaned on it, resting her chin on her hand. She looked at the two girls, sighing a questioning _'hmm'_ before speaking aloud.

"I know, I know... Cloud isn't exactly the best person to hang out with; he isn't exactly Mr. Personality, like Zack is known to be, but he does have his moments." She smiled unconsciously at the thought causing the two girls to look at her curiously. Before she could continue on, the bell chimed through the classroom speakers and lunch was over.

Tifa and Yuffie both looked at Aerith and then looked at each other, wondering what she was smiling about.

* * *

The bell rang once more, indicating the end of the school day. Students swarmed out of their classrooms and into the hallways, eager to leave the school. The three girls left the class together and stood in the middle of the hallway to plan what to do.

"Hey Aerith, Yuffie and I are planning to go back to my house and then we might go out later, wanna come?"

The brunette smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she shook it in decline. "Ah, sorry I can't. I'm supposed to meet up with Cloud." Tifa looked at her understandingly and Yuffie sighed amusedly, grinning that 100-watt smile she possessed. "Aw, going out with Mr. Anti- - Ow!" Before she could finish her sentence, Tifa had jabbed her side and stared at her angrily. Yuffie understood and looked at Aerith, giggling sheepishly and rubbing her head the same way Aerith had earlier. After apologizing, the three walked out the doors and departed outside; two walked towards the sidewalk while the other walked to the back of the school.

--

Aerith searched for a familiar spiky head and saw him leaning against a tree, looking rather bored. She laughed quietly at the boy's expression and walked towards him, leaning towards his face when she walked up to him. She looked into his sapphire eyes, watching it amusedly as it widened in surprise.

"Hmm~? Did I make you wait?"

The blonde straightened himself, standing straight, and looked at the girl with slight annoyance glinting in his sapphire orbs. "Aerith, you know I hate it when you do that... And no, you didn't make me wait." Cloud attempted to smile but failed, letting his thin lips fall the moment it raised. Aerith noticed it and smiled back. Cloud grabbed her bag from her hands and carried it along with his own before starting to walk. The couple walked side-by-side, heading towards the school's gates.

It was quiet for a while as the pair walked together; Aerith walked calmly, looking at the things going on around them while Cloud just stared straight ahead, as if he was troubled by something. The blonde cleared his throat and finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"Um, so... How were your classes today?"

Aerith looked at the boy and placed a finger on her chin, pretending to think very hard. "Hmmm... It was ... interesting!" She looked up into his eyes and grinned. Cloud furrowed his brows together, "how was it interesting?" His voice was tinged with genuine interest as he was curious about what happened.

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her chin, peering at the boy with eyes that twinkled in mischief. "Wee~ell, at lunch, Yuffie and Tifa were wondering why I was going out with you. They said I looked cuter with Zack." She grinned, laughing as she recalled the conversation that happened during noontime.

Cloud, however, wasn't laughing. Instead, he looked away, knitting his brows in a troubled look as he felt something disgusting rise in his body. Aerith noticed this sudden change in behaviour and looked at him amusedly, leaning towards his face so that she could look in his eyes. "Hmm~ Jealous, are we?"

The blonde straightened himself again and sneered, looking away from his girlfriend. "No!" He retorted. "And didn't I say I hate it when you do that!"

Aerith giggled quietly to herself at Cloud's reaction and sighed with amusement. She noticed Cloud trying to avoid her stares and shrugged her shoulders, continuing to speak. "Well, anyways, I told them no matter how cute Zack and I looked together, I would always love you more." Cloud jerked his head to look at the girl and replied instantly.

"Really?"

Aerith smiled, catching his gaze with her own and giggled, bluntly replying.

"No."

Cloud's excited look washed away and he again, began to avoid Aerith's gaze. He pursed his lips, feeling rather annoyed but was surprised when a gentle hand took hold of his own and held it tightly. He looked at Aerith once more, relishing the beauty that she gave off as her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight that was high above them.

"Silly... Just because I didn't say it, doesn't mean I don't mean it."

With those words, all feelings of jealousy and annoyance in Cloud suddenly, disappeared.

For once, Cloud actually smiled. His lips curved up and separated slowly, showing off his pearly whites, and his whole face illuminated. Aerith couldn't help but stare at the sight. She was so enraptured by the sight that she didn't noticed when Cloud had stopped walking and was immediately pulled back. Blue eyes stared back at green and a shy voice escaped from the blonde's thin lips.

"Aerith… …Thank you."

Again, he managed to pull his lips up into a small smile and then, he slowly leaned forward, capturing their lips together in a short, shy kiss. Cloud broke away and cursed himself mentally when his cheeks began to fluster. Aerith, recovering from the kiss and Cloud's smiling face, tilted her head to the side and smiled herself. She caressed the boy's cheek with her free hand and leaned into him, resting her forehead gently on his head and giggled.

"See… I knew it." She whispered. "You're not exactly Mr. Personality, but you do have your moments…" She closed her eyes slowly, hearing Cloud's questioning, "huh?" But before he could say a word, she gently pressed her lips against his and the sound of two bags tumbled onto the ground.

* * *

author's notes: hehe, I like the last part. ^_^  
Yay for Clerith fluff!

Anyone remember me? I've been having a rut with my Clerith inspiration but somehow this came up after what, two-three years?  
Hopefully more will come to me. I do love this pairing. 3

Anyways, read and review, I hope you guys liked this!

Oh, btw, anyone remember where I got that "Mr. Personality" line?  
(coughffixcough) ^^


End file.
